Providing haptic communication or feedback to a user of an electronic device increases the user's experience, at least in part because the haptic stimuli (e.g., vibrations) are perceived differently and offer variety in today's visually overstimulated environment.
Electronic devices, including mobile devices, are becoming smaller, particularly in their depth or thickness dimension. As a result, housings are smaller and there is less available internal space, particularly in mobile phones and other similar devices, in which to house a vibrator component or other similar device to produce vibrations. At the same time, there is demand to produce vibrations in selected patterns faster and with greater force to enhance the haptic experience.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity to improve in technologies relating to vibrator components used in electronic and mobile devices.